


【曹郭】魔王和他的猫

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 曹郭
Kudos: 1
Collections: 三国衍生





	【曹郭】魔王和他的猫

失去郭嘉后的第一年，他经历了一场惨败，瘟疫和大火延迟了他的梦想，于是他想起了郭嘉。  
  
于是那之后的第二年，第三年，第四年，他也总是突然不合时宜地想起郭嘉。  
  
这当然让他身边的某些人很难堪，要么当他们是死的，要么他们还不如死的，二选一，都很难堪。  
  
曹操不在乎，他爬到这个地位不是来谨小慎微的，不是来矫情自饰的，不是来看别人眼色的，不是来演戏欺骗千百年后的观众的。  
  
他自顾自地念着郭嘉，他从午间的小憩醒来，副丞相兼五官中郎将曹丕安安静静地在一边帮他看那些奏折，阳光照在他日益坚毅俊朗的五官上。  
  
他在长成，而曹操在衰老，天道有常，不外如是。  
  
曹操没头没脑地问他：“丕，你看见我的猫了吗？”  
  
郭嘉是只柔软的小黑猫，只要同他对视片刻，他就会昂起头，把额头递给曹操来蹭。  
  
他的毛又软又舒服，身体又柔又乖顺，他还很喜欢曹操，伸爪子的时候会把指甲藏好，这些只有曹操会知道。  
  
郭嘉曾对人世失望透顶，对浑浑噩噩的人生失望透顶，他说，还好有你在。  
  
他说话的时候绿色眼睛眯起来，笑得开朗又真诚。  
  
曹操梦里见他这样笑，醒来怀里空空的。  
  
他的猫丢了。  
  
  
  
曹丕甚至连头都没有抬起来。  
  
不是不知道他们的感情，但时间太久了，时间是最冷漠无情的东西，曹丕觉得即使吴质死了，他可能也只会难过一年。  
  
——最多两年，最多给他写两年的悼亡诗。  
  
曹丕说，父亲，郭祭酒确实已经不在了。  
  
曹操许是还没有完全睡醒，这句话让他反应了片刻，然后他说，猫有九条命的。  
  
曹丕说，人只有一条命的，父亲。  
  
他明白曹操心里的自责和悔恨，但时隔多年早已无济于事。  
  
他扔了笔，走到曹操身边，跪下去摸了摸曹操的额，说：“是他自愿的。”  
  
他已经比这世上绝大多数人都要幸福圆满，他义无反顾地放弃了一切，是他愿意的，是他自己的选择。  
  
曹操良久没有说话，曹丕起身回到位置，继续他的工作。  
  
终于，他听得曹操说：“是，你是对的。”  
  
郭嘉已得偿所愿地走完了他的一生。  
  
END


End file.
